<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me a Reckless Wrecking Ball by kokoros_wife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513004">Call Me a Reckless Wrecking Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokoros_wife/pseuds/kokoros_wife'>kokoros_wife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokoros_wife/pseuds/kokoros_wife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno trains Ranboo. Thats it. Thats the fic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Title from Wrecking Ball (Mother Mother)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; Ranboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Me a Reckless Wrecking Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic, please don't bully me. I just wanted mentor/student Ranboo and Techno man.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was pretty early in the arctic, the sun just now rising. Over the snowy mountains, you would find a piglin and endermen hybrid training together, both stood equipped with a wooden sword. Ranboo wore a leather helmet to help stop burns from the snow falling gracefully from the sky.  </p>
<p>“Then you bend your arm in like this, then swing out at a rapid speed.” Techno instructed, showing  the movements himself. Ranboo nodded as they bent their elbow in and swung it out. It was a slightly slower movement with less force then Techno’s, but it would do. Techno grinned in slight satisfaction. This was going a lot better than he originally thought so he decided to make the training a little harder. </p>
<p>“Alright, now that you have that down, lets try something different.” Techno started walking towards Ranboo. Once he was about 5 feet away from them, he pointed his wooden sword to Ranboo’s chest. </p>
<p>“We are going to PVP. To win, you have to touch your wooden sword to any part of my body. If I touch you with my sword, I win and we will try again. We will continue this type of training until you are able to do it. As a mentor, learning how to fight through PVP is the best way to learn, even if it isn’t true PVP.” Techno states, bringing his wooden sword back down. Ranboo stood uneasy, but with determination glowing in their eyes. The piglin hybrid stepped back before counting down. Ranboo’s hand gripped their wooden sword harder. They were determined to finish this level of training. </p>
<p>“3….2...1...Go!” Techno shouted as Ranboo started running towards Techno. As they brought their elbow in to practice the method of attack Techno taught them, Ranboo lost their footing and face planted into the snow. Behind him, Techno stood dumbfounded. How the hell did they lose their footing, they were just running towards him. Techno sighed before walking towards Ranboo and placing his hand out. Ranboo looked up and smiled sheepishly as they took his hand and pulled themself up. </p>
<p>“Lets try that again!” Ranboo smiled, getting ready to start running towards Techno once more. Techno grinned, the kid sure had spirit. Techno started counting down again before they started sprinting at each other again. </p>
<p>This went on for many hours, with 0 successful attempts on Ranboo’s end. It was around 5 pm when Ranboo collapsed on the ground, exhausted. </p>
<p>“How can you do this for so long and still have 100% accuracy on all your attacks, I’m so tired,” Ranboo groaned, glancing over to Techno. The man just stood there, before grinning smugly. </p>
<p>“If you wish to beat me, train for another 100 years.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>